The invention relates to exercise apparatus for resistance training.
Various types of exercise apparatus for resistance training include a platform supporting the user, e.g. a stand-upon platform supporting the feet of the user, for a hip flexor or hip glute machine, and so on. The platform is adjustable up and down, to accommodate different height users. One known type of platform adjustment mechanism uses a peg-in-hole type lock.
The present system provides a simple and effective platform adjustment mechanism for resistance training exercise apparatus.